turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Robert Kennedy
When I first read T2G, I assumed the bishop brother was RFK but the story doesn't say so. It could be Edward or, for that matter, a surviving Joe Jr. The last is less likely since he was the eldest son but still a possibility. However, I am fine with assuming it was Robert. ML4E 00:05, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ::What, the great Josephe Patricke Kennedye Juniore? If he'd lived he'd have been a lock for President of the United States. Sure there was no such office in this timeline, but it's so hard to imagine Turtledove keeping him alive for any reason other than becoming President that there's no point to discussing it. Turtle Fan 01:43, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :Robert was devoutly Catholic in OTL, so I think the authors meant for us to go "hey, Bobby the Archbishop!" TR 00:43, October 7, 2011 (UTC) What's the reference? Given the size of the Kennedy brood it's hard to pick one over the others without some sort of hint pointing in a given direction. Turtle Fan 01:43, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :Something to the effect that Bushell decided convincing John Kennedy's brother the Archbishop to become a Baptist would be easier than convincing John Kennedy that the British Empire wasn't so bad. TR 02:08, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ::So it could be any brother. Turtle Fan 03:20, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Presuming that the archbishop is RFK, as opposed to any other Kennedy brother, even a fictional one, seems a little speculative to me.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 21:13, February 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'd completely forgotten about this, but I'm inclined to agree. Turtle Fan (talk) 23:50, February 8, 2016 (UTC) :::::While I stand by my arguments, in the interest of consistency, I guess I have to agree. I do think we should address the character of "Archbishop Kennedy" somehow, though. TR (talk) 04:57, February 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::::We could just have an article titled Archbishop Kennedy, maybe even with a lit note saying we don't know as much as we'd like. The tantalizing clue should save the article from being relegated to an MFC page, much like Confederate President Lee. :::::::This is probably the best way to go. ML4E (talk) 00:08, February 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Now that I think of it, I wonder how the lack of a revolution affected the Irish-American experience generally. Cross the Atlantic in this timeline and you're still under the heel of a government that would gladly take corn out of your mouth because they believed it to be morally instructive. Parliament was unlikely to encourage emigration when Kennedy's ancestors would still be the Brutish Empire's problem. Nativist and sectarian discrimination was bad in OTL to say the least, but I'd imagine it was much, much worse in T2G. No wonder one of the Irish-American community's leading lights would be the NAU's most disaffected citizen. Turtle Fan (talk) 07:27, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Delete or keep I think the BtB TV stuff should go. "The Fillmore Shoggoth?" I guess it's significant that the mundane OTL election has been endowed with supernatural implications in the story, even though the story was kind of lame.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 18:49, July 25, 2016 (UTC)